


Now More Than Ever

by Lovetart77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetart77/pseuds/Lovetart77
Summary: It was the one thing she wanted the most and the very last thing she expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

** Now More Than Ever **

 

** Chapter 1 **

** Present **

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched her daughter sleep. Kaitlyn's small form was snugly bundled in soft flannel blankets, red gold curls shining in the moonlight, her tiny thumb securely tucked between rosebud lips. She was so beautiful Hermione's heart ached, and she looked so much like her father.

_Ron.. Oh how I wish you could see her. She's so like you, already so full of mischief and goodness and she has the most adorable sprinkling of freckles on her nose. And your long toes and the same eyebrows..._

A sob caught in the back of her throat and she felt the now familiar wave of sorrow wash over her once more. Ron had been gone for almost exactly a year now, struck down in the final battle while protecting Harry's back. Hermione would never forget that sight as long as she lived. The sight of Ron falling, his hand reaching out to her. She had screamed and screamed and then blacked out. When she came to, she had been in St. Mungo's. 

The war was over and Ron was gone, no one had even found his body amidst the ruins. Those weeks afterwards were the most horrible of her life. She didn't know how she was going to live without Ron, didn't even really want to try. Every day she prayed for the pain to end. Harry didn't regain consciousness until twelve days had passed. He had been utterly heartbroken and inconsolable when he'd learned of Ron's fate. Thankfully, Ginny was there to help him put the pieces of his life back together again and Hermione was happy for them and glad they had each other. The three of them grieved horribly for Ron. They had all loved him fiercely, each in different ways and while it did not make the pain any easier to bear, Hermione knew that there were other people who at least understood her devastation. 

It was a month after the final battle that Hermione was suddenly faced with the fact she had a reason to live. A miraculous reason. She remembered staring at the potion with disbelief. Ginny had been with her, gripping her hand tightly as they watched the murky liquid turn from green to magenta then a light silvery pink. They had gazed at it silently then turned to each other in shock. Then the truth had sunk in and they were laughing and crying and holding each other tightly. He was not completely lost to them after all

The night before that bloody final battle she and Ron had snuck away after dinner at The Burrow and took a walk down to the lake. He had made love to her, so fierce and tender, on the grassy banks under the moonlight and they had neglected to perform a contraception charm. Sometimes that happened, when they got caught up in the heat of the moment.

Afterwards they had talked of the future and made plans for after the war was over. They would get married and settle into that cheery cottage in the woods not far from the Burrow. They talked excitedly of fixing it up and filling it with children and laughter, before falling asleep in each other's arms with hearts full of love and dreams on their lips.

But all that had changed the very next day. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had attacked the Burrow. They had been defeated, yes. Harry had destroyed the Dark Lord and good had triumphed over evil. But victory at such a price...

Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek and pulled the curtains shut before turning to leave her daughter's small bedroom. She made her way into the living room of that very same cottage and sat down on the couch, picking up a glass of pumpkin juice and sipping it slowly. 

When she found out she was pregnant, Hermione had been determined to buy the cottage and fix it up just as they had dreamed. For this little house held very fond memories for her. It had been here that Ron had loved her for the very first time. Casting her mind back, she remembered that summer afternoon as though it happened yesterday. 

**Two years previous** :

"Can you believe school is finally finished?" Ron asked. 

He and Hermione were walking through the woods near the Burrow, fingers entwined and thighs brushing against each other. She had come to stay with the Weasleys for a few weeks and Harry was there too. It was warm out but a light breeze blew and the trees provided cool shade. Hermione's fingers tightened within his.

"I know. It's going to be strange isn't it? Not going back in September? I'm going to miss it, Ron. Hogwarts was such a huge part of our lives for so long." she turned to him with a smile. "And it brought you to me, didn't it?"

"It brought us to each other, love." he replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her smiling lips. Pulling back, a frown crossed his face. "And to Harry. I'm worried about him, Hermione. He's so quiet these days."

"I know. I'm worried about him too but there's nothing we can do right now. It's like we've come to a dead end."

Harry, Ron and Hermione had searched out and destroyed all of the Horcruxes the summer after their sixth year. It had been a long and tedious task, one they had been overjoyed to complete. Each had came away with fresh scars. The only thing left was for Voldemort himself to be destroyed. There had been no trace of him or any of his followers at all that whole summer. It'd been almost eerily quiet. The three of them were not foolish enough to believe that it meant anything, though. They trained and prepared harder than ever that summer. Hogwarts opened again in the autumn and Hermione convinced both boys to return and finish their seventh and final year. They didn't want to but agreed, mostly for lack of a better plan. The school year had been uneventful. Well, other than the fact that on Christmas Eve Ron had kissed her and a whole floodgate of emotions had been opened. They had confessed their love to each other soon after. Hermione smiled at that memory.

Now they were playing a waiting game and Harry was becoming increasingly wound up. He was desperate for the final battle, desperate for closure in any form it took. But at least he had Ginny again. The two of them had found their way back to each other at the beginning of the school year. He had soon realized that trying to protect her by staying away from her was just not going to work. Ginny could be extremely headstrong and bull-headed when she set her mind to something and that something was Harry, whom she loved fiercely. He had given in. Given in to her love and her comfort and drew from her strength. She understood him better than anyone and they were deeply committed to each other.

Ron and Hermione fell into a companionable silence as they walked along. Hermione guessed they were a couple of miles from the Burrow when suddenly something caught her eye.

"What's that, Ron?"

He followed her pointing finger through the woods and his gaze rested on a faded cottage. It almost blended with the bark of the oak trees.

"Oh that's the Lovegood's cottage. Their property borders on ours. It's been there for as long as I can remember. Apparently, Luna's dad had it built for her mum when they were first married. But then when they got to expecting Luna, Mrs. Lovegood was very ill and Mr. Lovegood wanted her to be closer to her family so they bought that big house in Hogsmeade. They never moved back here and as far as I know it's been empty ever since."

"Oh, it's so cozy looking. Do you think we can peek inside?"

They walked up the front porch stairs and Hermione cupped her hand against the glass in the front door and looked inside, able to make out the forms of furniture covered by dust cloths. She whispered a spell and the door unlocked.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked. He pretended to be scandalized, but his eyes were laughing.

"I just want to take a look around. Surely it can't hurt. No one will even know we've been here." she stepped inside and was instantly enchanted. The late afternoon sun slanted through the windows, flitting and shifting amongst the trees, colouring them with shadows as she and Ron moved from one room to another. There was a living room with a large fireplace, a cozy kitchen with a dining nook, a master bedroom as well as a smaller one, and a large bathroom

Hermione turned in a circle in the middle of the master bedroom and smiled.

"This house is amazing, Ron. So homey, don't you think?" Her gaze was drawn to the large window and she walked over to look out into the woods. There was a feeling of seclusion, like they were in their own world. All she could hear was the rustle of the wind through the branches and the occasional cry of a bird.

"Yeah, it's nice." he came to stand before her and took her hands in his. "Maybe someday we'll have a place like this of our own."

"Can we have this one?"

Ron laughed.

"You've made up your mind so fast, then?"

"Well," she took a step closer to him and their thighs brushed, "When I see something I want.. I ask for it. I asked for you, didn't I?"

"Oh yes you did, love. And I'll always be forever grateful to have found you standing under that mistletoe."

"Me too." her eyes softened and she gave him a look so filled with love, his heart pounded. 

"These last months have been the most brilliant of my life because of you, Hermione. You make me so happy." Ron bent his head and their lips met in a warm kiss.

Hermione's hands slid up around his neck to tangle in the red waves of his hair and he sighed happily, his mouth content to lazily explore hers as his hands wandered across her hips. He pulled her closer and she gasped a little when she felt the press of his erection against her stomach. He pulled back and grinned.

"Sorry love, no help for that. You do it to me every time."

Instead of just laughing like she normally would, Hermione's gaze was serious when it met his. Her hands drifted down his stomach until, light as a butterfly, she ran one fingertip down his straining length. Ron sucked in a breath.

"Hermione..."

"Do you mind?" she whispered.

"N- No. It feels fantastic. It's just... we... you've never.."

"But I've wanted to. More and more lately. Isn't that wicked of me? The kissing and touching have been fantastic, don't get me wrong. But I feel like I want... more. I mean, I've only ever felt you like this through our clothes. Can I touch you, Ron?" she raised her eyes to him questioningly. 

"Sure, if you'd like." he said, a bit breathlessly.

She unbuckled his belt with faintly trembling hands, then unsnapped his jeans and lowered the zipper. Ron stood stock still, head bowed as he watched her. Parting his flies, she smiled at the boxers he wore. They were emblazoned with golden Snitches.

"My, what a true Quidditch fan you are." she laughed softly. 

Whatever Ron was going to say in return got trapped in his throat because just then she slipped her hand inside and it closed over his naked hardness. He groaned. She explored him gently, running her hand up the length then back down again, stroking her thumb over the tip. Ron shuddered.

"Your skin is so hot, Ron. I didn't think it would be so hot."

"Hermione..." he licked his lips. "I can't... take too much more of that."

Hermione leaned up and kissed him, her fingers still firmly wrapped about his cock. He gasped into her open mouth and his hands came up to grip her shoulders. When the kiss ended, her lips travelled to his ear. 

"Ron, I'm aching. I want you and I know you want me. Please, I need more."

"Do you mean..?"

"Yes. Make love to me. Make me yours."

"You **are** mine. Will always be mine. But we don't have to-"

"I want it more than anything. I want to feel you inside me, a part of me, as close as two people can be. I love you, Ron."

"And I love you, ‘Mione. You know I always have."

"Then show me."

She stood on tiptoe and captured his mouth in a deep kiss, conveying to him just how much she wanted him. His hands slipped down to her bum and pulled her tightly against the cradle of his thighs, pressing his aching length against her softness. She wriggled against him happily and pulled his t-shirt up over his head, running her hands across his warm skin. Ron had grown into his height this past year and she adored his broad shoulders and the strong arms that always made her feel safe. He'd always be on the slim side she supposed, but his chest and stomach were defined with hard muscles. And there wasn't a lick of fat anywhere, despite his fondness for sweets. The shirt dropped unnoticed to the floor. Ron's lips were against her neck and she heard his soft groan.

"The bed."

They backed up to the cloth draped bed in one corner of the room. Ron kicked off his trainers and socks and as Hermione slipped out of her sandals, he pulled the dust cloth free to reveal a large four poster bed. The mattress was bare but still inviting. He gently pushed her back onto it and then followed her down, one leg pressed between her thighs. He raised himself up onto one elbow to gaze down at her, taking in the flushed cheeks, the rosy lips and wild hair.

"Merlin, you're beautiful." he whispered, running a finger down the side of her cheek. 

"You make me feel beautiful." 

"This changes everything, you know."

She smiled and reached up to bring his lips back down to hers.

"I certainly hope so."

After several long moments of exploring each other's mouths, Ron's hands slid to the small buttons that ran down the front of her summer blouse. He opened them slowly, taking his time to gaze at each new inch of flesh that was revealed. When the last one popped free, he spread the two halves apart and drank in the sight of her small rounded breasts encased in cotton and lace. He had felt that soft skin before, had slipped his hand inside her bra and touched her nipples more than a few times but always under her shirt and never in such an unhurried manner. He lowered his head and brushed his lips across the edge of lace before giving her a questioning glance.

"How..?"

"Oh, like this."

She unclasped the front catch on her bra and then suddenly her breasts were bare and Ron's mouth was on her nipples and it was brilliant. She shrugged the rest of the way out of her bra and shirt and slid her hands into his hair to hold him close as he gently suckled her, his skin hot against hers. She could feel his hard erection pressing insistently against her thigh and couldn't help but snake her hand down between them and close her fingers around it. Ron moaned against her skin and she smiled, tightening her grip just a bit, squeezing gently. His head whipped up and the heat in his eyes was a sight to behold.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to come in my pants, and that's not exactly the way I pictured our first time." he smiled wryly, his voice raspy.

"Well, then I think we should get rid of your pants. Mine too." she waggled her eyebrows suggestively and he laughed. His jeans were still undone and it didn't take too much of an effort to push them down over his hips and off. She shimmied out of her shorts and just as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her knickers, Ron stilled her hand.

"Wait, Hermione. Let me. Please?" 

She nodded and he slipped his fingers beneath the edge of the elastic, brushing against the soft curls that guarded her. He'd never had the opportunity to be so bold before, had never felt this silky hot flesh. She intrigued him.

"You feel so fucking brilliant."

He gently parted her slick folds, stunned to feel her so wet. His thumb brushed, quite by accident, over her sensitive hidden nub and Hermione shuddered. He stilled.

"Are you OK?"

"Oh Gods Ron, yes."

"I want to make you feel good, love. But you know I've never done this before. Show me what to do, what you like."

She guided his fingers back to that tiny pulsing spot and, somewhat shyly, showed him how to rub it gently. Ron was a quick learner and he delighted in the sweet moans and tiny gasps she made as she rolled her hips against his hand. He slowly slid a finger inside the wet heat of her, thrusting gently while still rubbing with his thumb, and was rewarded when she arched sharply against him and bit her lip, panting. She clutched his shoulder and in no time at all the feelings built and she felt the tension inside her winding ever tighter. Her eyes sought his and her fingers dug almost painfully into his arm. Broken sighs and whispered words fell from her lips, urging him on.

"Oh yes, that's it... so good... I'm gonna... Oh God... Ron!"

She gasped as her orgasm rushed over her and her hips bucked against him. Ron loved watching her lose control. He loved her more than anything in this world. When she quieted, he gently removed his hand and pressed a soft kiss to her quivering stomach.

"Was that good?" he whispered.

"Mmmm, it was heavenly." she replied languidly and he smiled, pride and desire coursing through him.

She opened her eyes and watched him as he sat up and gently pulled her knickers all the way off. She was completely unconcerned with the fact she was starkers in front of him. She loved Ron and after what had just transpired, it felt incredibly natural. He rose to his knees and hesitated, his hands at the waistband of his boxers.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. "You don't want to anymore?"

"Of course I do! I just... I know it's supposed to hurt for you. The first time. I don't want to hurt you, Mione." 

"Ron, that doesn't even matter. I know you would never hurt me intentionally and this cannot be helped. It will be fine, really. Now please, come back to me."

After just a few more seconds of hesitation, he pushed his shorts down and off.

Hermione's eyes widened. Feeling it was one thing. Gazing at it in broad daylight was ten times better, in her opinion. Ron's erection jutted from a tangle of auburn curls, smooth and hard and seemed to be reaching for her. She did have a moment of panic, wondering if she would be able to take all of that inside her but once she looked up into his face and saw the love reflected in his eyes, the trepidation disappeared. She held her arms up to him and he settled between her thighs, his lips capturing hers in a deep and thorough kiss. Suddenly, he pulled back.

"We didn't-"

"I did, Ron."

"You did?"

"This morning, and every morning for the last week. You just never know when a good contraception charm will come in handy." she winked.

"Ahh, that's why I love you, woman. Always thinking."

He shifted and she felt him press against her entrance.

"Merlin, you're so wet."

"All for you, Ron."

He probed gently, watching her face for signs of discomfort. She smiled encouragingly and he pushed a little more, a little farther. A soft hiss escaped her and he stopped.

"Are you OK?"

"It does sting. I think perhaps instead of going slow, you should just push and get it over with. OK? Let's be done with this meddlesome virginity of ours and get on to the good stuff, yeah?"

"Ok, love." he smiled, adoring her for her bravery.

Ron pulled back, sliding easily within her slickness and, with one more whispered apology, he pushed forward forcefully. He felt her stiffen and he stilled. She felt so incredible around him and he had to grit his teeth to keep from moving. He was still having a hard time believing this was actually happening. He was actually **inside** Hermione.

"Ok there?" he whispered

"Y-yes. Just give me a second." 

Ron thought that maybe distracting her a bit would take her mind off the discomfort. He dropped his head and dragged his tongue across her pert nipple, sucking gently. She sighed and it didn't sound as though she wasn't enjoying his efforts so he did the same to her other nipple. Her thighs clenched around him and she moved restlessly. Hermione felt the pain begin to fade as she grew accustomed to the feel of him. It amazed her, that he was a part of her now.

"Is the pain going away?" Ron asked softly.

"Yes. It‘s hard to put words to but you feel so good, deep inside me. I love it."

He shifted a bit and when she didn't stop him he began to thrust gently. He knew he wasn't going to last very long and told her so. She only smiled.

"It doesn't matter, Ron. Just let go."

He took that as permission and quickened his pace, amazed and intoxicated by the sensations crashing through him. Half a dozen thrusts later he came hard, his face buried against her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, whispering her love to him, feeling his heart pounding against her own and the tremors that wracked his strong frame.

"I love you, Ron. Don't ever leave me."

"Never. I'll never leave you."

** Present **

_If only you could have kept that promise, love._

Only a handful of months later, he was taken from her. Hermione sighed deeply and took another sip of juice. She really would have preferred something stronger but she was still nursing Kaitlyn.

Mr. Lovegood had been happy to sell her the cottage and Hermione had borrowed the money from her parents to carry on her and Ron's dream. With that and the help of Harry and Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley clan to fix it up, the cottage became home to her. She planted a small garden under the tutelage of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had helped her prepare the nursery for the baby's arrival. Everything was made ready.

It had been a warm summer morning when her first pains had started. She had Flooed her parents and also Ginny, Harry, and Ron's mum and dad. She was determined to have the baby here in her own home, this special place where they had first loved each other, surrounded by the people who mattered most to both of them. 

Hermione had laboured hard throughout the day. She'd ached for Ron's presence, his comfort. The hours stretched slowly but she tried to stay strong and focused. Little Kaitlyn had slipped into the world just before dusk. A perfect little miniature of her father, with red waves and blue eyes. Though exhausted, Hermione had laughed in delight when she saw her daughter for the first time. Kaitlyn was most perturbed at being forced from her warm and snug world and she'd let everyone know of her displeasure. Hermione soothed her shrieks with cuddles and whispers.

"Oh sweet baby. I wish your daddy was here. But wherever he is, I know he loves you very much. I'm going to tell you all about him, Kaitlyn. How brave and wonderful and beautiful he was."

Harry had openly cried at the sight of the baby girl, born from love between his two best friends. He carried a tremendous amount of guilt over the fact that Ron had died protecting him, despite Hermione's assurances that Ron had been doing what he believed in and that she knew Harry would have done the same. She knew that Harry missed his best friend terribly.

Kaitlyn was a precious baby, content and happy and was now three months old. Everyone doted on her. Hermione took her often to visit her mum and dad and with Ron's family living only a short distance away, there was always someone around to visit and help. Harry and Ginny- who had chosen not to return for her final year at Hogwarts - had married in the spring and had just found out they were expecting their first child, so Kaitlyn would soon have a playmate. In another few weeks Hermione was planning on going to work at the Ministry in the Misuse of Magic department. Ron's mum and her own, who had chosen to leave the dental practice in the capable hands of Mr. Granger while she helped Hermione with the baby, would alternate days of caring for Kaitlyn while she was at the office. It would be a good arrangement, she decided. 

A gust of wind rattled the window panes and Hermione pulled a soft knitted throw off the back of the couch and tucked it about her legs. She thought about reading but knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate. The warmth of the fire had made her a bit drowsy. She was just beginning to doze off when a loud pounding at the door startled her.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

She sat bolt upright, all traces of sleep swept from her mind. She must be imagining things for that sounded just like...But it couldn't be...

"Ron!" she screamed. 

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione rushed to the door and hurriedly lifted the numerous locking spells. She flung the door open and was nearly knocked off her feet by a crushing embrace. Her head swam dizzily as she inhaled the fiercely familiar scent.

"Ron? Ron! Oh my God, is it really you?" she started shaking from head to toe, shock coursing through her body. Her hands trembled as they ran frantically over his body.

He pulled back and when she looked up into those familiar blue eyes, her heart threatened to leap from her chest. It was Ron. He looked tired and thinner and his hair was longer and shaggy but it was him. 

Her hands shakily rose to his face, running over the lips she never thought she'd ever feel again, diving into the red locks she had always adored.

"They told us you were dead and I wanted to die and oh tell me this isn't a dream please? I've dreamt of it so often and now I'm afraid-" 

"It's me, Mione. I'm here. Oh God, I‘m so sorry."

"But what-?"

"It's a long story and one I'll be happy to tell you but for now please just let me hold you."

He hugged her tightly to him and tears spilled down her cheeks. Ron was here, Ron was home! A million questions were on the tip of her tongue but for the moment she just revelled in the feeling of his strong arms around her once more, a feeling she thought she'd never get to experience again. Finally, he pulled back gently.

"Lord, Hermione. Let me look at you, love."

"Ron, your parents-"

"I've seen them, but only for a few moments. I gave everyone quite a shock, just showing up out of the blue. But you weren't there and I was frantic to find you and they told me you were living here. I told them I'd explain everything later after I found you and I ran here as fast as I could. I needed to see you so badly."

He lowered his mouth to hers and Hermione accepted his kiss with a fiercely happy cry, soaking up the familiarity; the taste and feel of Ron. Her arms wound themselves about his neck and his slipped to her hips and pulled her even closer as his mouth and tongue continued to boldly claim hers. When they finally parted, Hermione sighed and pressed her cheek to his chest.

"Oh God Ron, when I saw you fall I wanted to die. And then no one could find you and I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye and then Harry didn't wake up for so long and oh my God Ron!" she pulled back to look at him. "Harry! Oh he's felt so awful, so tremendously guilty, you know how he is, even though I told him it was nonsense that you loved him and had sworn to protect him and would have done the same thing again. He's going to completely lose it when he sees you!"

"He's really ok, then? Harry's OK?"

"Oh yes! He was unconscious for twelve days but then he woke up and recovered and I just saw him yesterday as a matter of fact. He came to..."

Hermione's eyes suddenly widened. Harry had come to bring the rocking horse he'd had made for Kaitlyn. For the first time something occurred to her. Kaitlyn. Ron didn't know he had a daughter. Did he? Has his parents mentioned her? Had he given them time? Ron noticed her change in expression right away and gripped her arms tightly.

"What? What is it?"

"What... what did your mum and dad tell you? When you asked about me?" she asked a bit dazedly.

He looked puzzled.

"Well, after Dad picked Mum up off the floor, there was a ton of hugging and kissing but I was just so fucking desperate to get to you. I asked where you were living and as soon as they said here, I took off. Why?"

"Oh Ron..." she smiled tremulously, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Why are you crying? Merlin, what aren't you telling me? Did.. did you find someone else? When you thought I was-"

"Oh, no! Never. Although... there is something you should know about."

"What do you mean?" 

"Come with me, love."

She took his hand and pulled him down the short hallway that led to Kaitlyn's room, pausing to gently push the door open. It was pitch black inside the room and Ron grunted as he stubbed his toe in the darkness.

"Hermione, what-"

"Shhhh, you'll wake her."

"Wake who?"

Hermione softly whispered "Lumos" and the room was suddenly filled with a soft light. Enough light to see Ron's eyes widen as they took in the sight of what was obviously a child's room. His mouth fell open and she smiled, knowing she would never, ever forget the look on his face at this moment as long as she lived.

"Your daughter." she whispered, a lump in her throat. 

She tugged him closer to the crib and he gasped as he looked down at the perfect tiny replica of himself laying there, sleeping peacefully. She felt a tremor shudder through his frame and his hand trembled as he reached down and gently touched Kaitlyn's soft curls. The baby stirred and sighed before going back to lustily sucking her thumb. Ron raised his gaze to Hermione and she saw the shock and awe in his eyes.

"Mione." he whispered. "I never dreamed..."

"Neither did I, love. It was that last night we spent together, before the battle. You don't know how happy and blessed I felt when I realized I still had a part of you to hold onto. It's what has kept me sane through all of this. She was my reason to go on living after I'd lost you."

"Oh God, would you look at that. She's so beautiful. What's her name?"

"Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Ginevra Weasley."

"Katie. My baby girl." Ron breathed. He rubbed his hands over his face, dashing away tears. "She looks like me!" he exclaimed softly, delightedly, drinking in every feature of the baby. "Look at that hair! No mistaking she's a Weasley."

"None at all. She looks exactly like her Daddy."

"When was she born?"

"June twenty-second."

"Three months. I‘ve missed three months of her life. I‘m so sorry. What you must have been through..."

Hermione knew this had to be a gigantic shock to Ron. She gently tugged his hand.

"Come on, love. You can get acquainted with your daughter in the morning, I promise. She rises with the sun. Right now I need to hold you and talk to you. I need to know what happened and where you have been."

She extinguished the light and wrapped her arm about his waist, guiding him back to the living room. He pulled his jumper off and tossed it aside then sat on the sofa. She dropped down next to him and Ron's arm hauled her against his side and he turned to bury his face against her neck. She stroked his hair softly.

"It's Ok, love. You're home now."

They were silent for several minutes and then Ron spoke.

"I'm not sure where to begin, actually."

"Just talk to me, Ron. I haven't heard your voice in so long so just talk to me. Start wherever you like."

His arms tightened about her and she nestled her cheek against his cotton covered chest and waited. He took a deep breath, as though trying to gather his thoughts.

"I saw you fall." Hermione prompted softly.

"I remember seeing you. And then I don't remember anything else. When I woke up.."

Hermione listened quietly as he told his tale.

** Last week in Muggle London: **

Ron groggily opened his eyes and then immediately closed them against the bright sunlight. It pierced his eyes like needles. After a few seconds, he carefully cracked them open just slightly, allowing them to adjust slowly. When the pain subsided and he was actually able to see, he looked around. He was in an unfamiliar room, laying in a strange bed. 

_Hermione! Where's Hermione? And Harry? And where the bloody fuck am I and where's my wand?_

He tried to sit up but found he was utterly lacking in strength. He seemed to be in one piece though, which was a good sign, propped up on pillows with a clean sheet pulled up to his chest. Someone had obviously been looking after him. He cleared his throat. 

"Hello?" his voice came out sounding like a croaking frog.

He heard movement in the room beyond and tensed, not sure what to expect and desperately wishing he at least had his wand for protection. What he didn't expect was a slim, pretty brunette to appear in the doorway.

"Oh! You're finally awake!"

Ron scowled at her.

"Where am I? And who are you and where's my wand?"

"Now, now. Calm down. My name is Bailey and I've been looking after you. I don't know where your wand is, you arrived without one.

"How did I get here?"

"Your brother brought you here."

"Which one?"

"Percy."

Ron stared in disbelief. Percy had brought him here? Why? He was starting to feel more and more apprehensive.

"Er, Bailey, is it?"

She nodded.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what‘s going on here."

"I'm not surprised. What's the last thing you remember?"

Ron concentrated as he tried to remember. Voldemort had attacked the Burrow. Harry was dueling furiously with the Dark Lord and Hermione had screamed and then... Nothing.

"The battle." Ron whispered. "I remember the battle. Oh God, what happened? Where's Hermione? What happened to Harry? My family-"

"Shhhh it's OK. Harry and Hermione are well and fine." 

Ron heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Ok well if they're fine then where are they? And just where am I, anyway?"

"You're in my house in Muggle London."

"And Percy brought me here?" Ron repeated with disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He asked me to help you. I'm a healer and a curse breaker, you see. And you had been hit with a very powerful _Imobilia_ curse _."_

"Which is what, exactly?"

"It's designed to completely paralyze the target. To all intents and purposes, they appear dead."

"Did he say who hit me with it?"

"He hit you himself."

"What?!"

"Perhaps this will explain better."

Bailey opened a drawer in the bedside table and withdrew a letter. Ron's name was written on it in his brother's unmistakable meticulous handwriting.

"Can you open that for me? I don't seem to have the strength." Ron admitted.

Bailey opened the letter and laid it across Ron's lap so he could read it.

Ron,

My apologies for the circumstance you find yourself in. Bailey is brilliant and is going to take wonderful care of you. I did not know what else to do. It had to appear that you were dead, for the fate that awaited you would have been worse than death. As I write this quickly, I'm not sure if the battle is over or not, not sure of the outcome. Bailey knows the full story and should something happen to me, you can turn to her. I must return now. I can only say once more that I am very sorry for the hurt I have caused you and our family. I love you, little brother. And I'm proud of you.

Percival.

Ron re-read it a second and third time. Finally he lifted his head and gazed at Bailey.

"He's.. Percy is gone, isn't he?"

Her face softened with compassion.

"Yes." she replied. "I'm very sorry."

Ron nodded, a lump forming in his throat. He and Percy had never been extremely close, especially lately, but brothers were brothers after all. Ron brushed at his eyes and cleared his throat.

"He... Ah... in the letter, he said you could tell me things?"

Bailey nodded and took a deep breath.

"Your brother was working on a secret mission within The Ministry. He was chosen to spy on some very high ranking officials."

"Why?"

"To gain information. The people he was chosen to infiltrate and spy upon were suspected of being Death Eaters. He risked his life to gather proof of their dark deeds. And he learned too late that Voldemort was planning on attacking your home. Their plan was to kill Harry and take you and Hermione as prisoners to be tortured. Percy could not let that happen. So he did the only thing he could think of. He hit you with that curse and Apparated you here when no one was paying attention. He stayed only long enough to write that letter and make me promise not to tell **anyone** you were here. He wasn't sure who to trust. I later learned that he died in the battle and the work he was involved in was revealed. The information he had gained was extremely valuable and it helped to put a great many Dark wizards in Azkaban. He was declared a war hero." 

Ron was silent for a few moments, trying to absorb everything he had just been told. A thought struck him.

"Bailey, who else knows I'm here?"

"No one."

"Nobody? Bloody hell, everyone must be worried sick."

"Not exactly worried. Everyone thinks you died."

Ron gaped at her in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Percy was killed before he had a chance to tell anyone what he'd done."

"But, after the battle, why didn't you tell anyone I was here?"

"Because it wasn't safe. There were wizards still loyal to Voldemort and his teachings even after he died, and any one of them would have been positively thrilled to get their hands on you. You and your friends had been very pivotal in the Dark Lord's demise after all. Which made me scared for my own safety, if any of the wrong people found out I was hiding you here. And Percy had trusted me to lift the curse from you and take care of you and I needed a lot of time to do that. It was extremely complicated and there were times when I didn't even know if I could. I didn't want to give your family false hope by saying "Well the good news is he's alive but he's basically as responsive as a carrot stick." They had grieved enough and that would have just been cruel. I'm sorry if you're upset with my actions."

"I'm not upset." Ron broke in hurriedly. "I'm bloody grateful to you, you've saved my life. I can't ever re-pay you for that. I'm just anxious to be back with my family, is all."

"Well it won't be long now. You certainly took your time waking up."

"I do feel like I've been asleep forever." Ron admitted with a yawn. "Just how many days have I been here?"

A strange look crossed Bailey's face. She took his hand gently in her own.

"It's been almost a year, Ronald."

Ron gaped at her in disbelief.

"What?! A year? How is that possible? How can someone not remember a whole bloody year of their life? You must be joking."

"I'm not but I wish I were. That curse that Percy hit you with was the most complicated I've ever encountered and it's taken me almost every bit of this whole time to lift the last residues from you. I'd almost given up hope."

"Everyone thinks I've been dead for a year?" Ron echoed weakly. "I've got to get home, I've go to... oh God" he moaned as a wave of shock and fatigue washed over him. Bailey immediately jumped up.

"Easy there. You cannot rush into things, Ron. Now that you're awake you should recover quickly but remember, your main source of nourishment these past months has been a strengthening potion I've been forcing you to swallow in small amounts. I'm a very skilled healer Ron, but it will take a bit of time before you're on your feet again. So just relax for a moment OK?"

He nodded.

"Now, do you want me to send for anyone?"

Ron thought for a moment. As much as he was aching to see Hermione and Harry and his family again, he wanted to be a bit more himself before tackling everyone. 

"Not quite yet. You don't know the rest of my family, do you? I‘m going to need all the strength I can manage when I face them. It's going to be a hell of a shock to everyone and I don't want to be passing out in the midst of it all. Is that OK?"

"That's fine. You're young and otherwise healthy so it really shouldn't take you long at all to be back to yourself."

"Can I ask you something Bailey?"

"Of course."

"How did you know my brother? I mean, why did he trust you with this, with me?"

"I was part of a very select few who knew the true nature of Percy's work. Let's just say when various curse-related injuries occur and circumstances dictate that the public must not be made aware of them... I'm the one that the Ministry trusts to perform my duties with discretion. Percy and I respected each other. He was a powerful wizard in his own right and I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to know him better."

Ron nodded. His head was spinning with so much new information. Bailey brought him a cup of warm broth laced with a strengthening potion and he drank it all down. He was still amazed at everything that had transpired but he was determined to get well quickly and back to the people that he loved. Especially Hermione. He couldn't even imagine what all of this had been like for her. His heart ached from knowing she had grieved for him and he vowed to get home to her soon. Even though it still seemed to him like he had just seen her yesterday, the world had went on without him for a year. Lots of things could change in a year. And Ron didn't deal especially well with change. Though it was probably selfish of him, he could only hope that Hermione had grieved for him so much that she had not found love with someone else yet.

Bailey approached him with her wand at the ready and a vial in her other hand

"Ron, I want you to drink this restorative potion. Now that you have awoken on your own, I'm going to cast a very potent healing charm on you. It will make you go to sleep while the potion does what it needs to do."

Ron swallowed the green potion and grimaced at the bitter taste. His head fell back against the pillows and he closed his eyes as Bailey began her incantation.

"Hermione, I'm coming." he whispered before falling into a deep and healing sleep

 

** Present **

"It took me a couple of days to feel well enough to travel, but Bailey is a truly miraculous healer. She knows things that really do probably border on Dark Magic, but I was so grateful for her knowledge I didn't care. I actually feel almost like myself again. It's amazing. So then I Flooed to the Burrow and you know the rest.

Hermione was silent, trying to digest everything he had just told her. She finally raised her head and Ron saw the tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh Ron... I owe her so much. She saved your life. I‘d like to meet her."

"You'd really like her, love. Now, please tell me what happened to Percy."

"Lucius killed him. Then Charlie killed Lucius. As Bailey said, after Percy died, the truth came out. It was a great comfort to your mum and dad, finally having proof that he had not turned his back on his family after all. He's buried under the willow trees at the Burrow."

"I'd like to go there tomorrow." Ron said softly, idly tracing his fingers against Hermione's cheek. She sighed happily and snuggled against him once more. After a moment, Ron spoke again.

"Merlin, I still cannot believe we have a baby."

"I know it's a huge shock, Ron. I'm just so very grateful Kaitlyn will know her father now. I talk to her constantly about you and even though she's too little to actually understand, it makes me happy to tell her."

"Tell me about when she was born, Hermione. I've missed so much."

"But you won't miss any more, love. Now, your daughter was certainly in no hurry to be born..."

She told him of the longs hours of labour, of how she kept picturing his face to keep her focused and of the joy she felt when she finally held their daughter. She told him of the help both of their families had given and how much everyone adored the baby.

"I should have been there." he sighed.

"You mustn't think like that, Ron. It was certainly beyond all of our control and it's in the past."

"And you've recovered well?" he asked and she could see the worry in his eyes. She smiled.

"I'm fine."

"I'm so bloody sorry for everything you've went through, Hermione. But I'm also so proud of you. You're raising our daughter and doing a fantastic job, and you fixed up this house just as we planned."

"I had to, Ron. I felt such a connection to this place. . I needed to make a home here. I.. It sounds strange but it was like I could feel you here. Kaitlyn was born in the same bed where you first loved me. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget? That was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Mine too."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, Ron's tongue delving swiftly into her mouth, Hermione's hands clutching his shoulders. The kiss deepened and her hands found the warm skin beneath the hem of his shirt. She began to slide her fingers higher, desperate to feel more of him, glorying in his solidness after being without him for so long, when suddenly his stomach emitted a very loud growl. She drew back instantly.

"Ron! Why didn't you tell me you were hungry? Oh my god, you must be starving. And tired. Would you like to lay down? I'll make you a sandwich and-"

"Mione, stop." he interrupted, laughing. "I'm fine. Yes, I'm hungry but that's OK. What I'd love first is a shower."

"Of course you would. Why don't you go on and take a nice long shower and I'll make you something to eat. We'll talk some more, ok?"

"Ok, love."

After one more leisurely kiss, Ron disappeared into the bathroom and Hermione went into the kitchen and started pulling out meat and cheese and bread. Her head was still spinning. Ron was here, alive and in the shower! She had to keep convincing herself it was real, not just another dream that would dissipate with the sun. She heard the shower running and after making Ron a huge ham and cheese sandwich, Hermione went into her room to see what she could find for him to wear. She still had a few of his shirts, had refused to part with them, and if she remembered correctly somewhere there was a pair of Harry's track pants she had nicked from him late in her pregnancy. She found them in her bottom drawer. She laid the clothes on the bed and then knocked lightly on the bathroom door. She could see Ron's tall form faintly through the opaque shower curtain.

"Everything ok in here?"

"Brilliant, love. But we have to do something about this soap. I‘m going to smell like a bouquet of lilacs. " Ron called back. Hermione giggled.

"We'll get you some of your own things tomorrow. In the meantime, I've found some clothes for you. They're in the bedroom." 

"OK."

Hermione returned to the kitchen and was rummaging in the fridge for something to drink when someone knocked loudly on her door.

"Hermione, open up. It's Harry."

Her eyes widened and then she grinned. She opened the door to find him standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Hermione, are you OK?"

"Fantastic, actually. Why?" she smiled, barely able to contain her excitement.

"I just popped into your mum and dad's to pick up some stuff for Ginny and they were in a right fit. Molly was crying one minute and laughing the next. They wouldn't tell me what was going on but insisted that I come here to see you. Is everything OK? Kaitlyn?"

Hermione smiled. Ron's mum and dad knew how close the three of them had always been. She realized that, as excited as they were, they still knew how much it would mean for her and Ron to tell Harry the good news themselves.

"Kaitlyn is fine and so am I. Come in and sit down."

Harry walked into the living room and stopped dead. He cocked his head.

"Hermione, is someone in your shower?"

"Yes."

"Ummmm. OK." he said cautiously and sat down. His eyes landed on Ron's discarded jumper. They widened.

"Is there a **man** in your shower?" he asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"Harry-"

"Why didn't you tell us you were seeing anyone? Does Ginny know? Mione, I love you, but this seems completely unlike you and... I mean, don‘t you think it might be too soon? What about Kaitlyn? Have you thought this through? Because I just..." he trailed off, apparently at a loss for words and looking bewildered.

"Harry Potter, you know me better than that." she said softly. Suddenly her eyes shifted to behind him as Ron emerged from the bathroom wearing just a towel wrapped around his waist. Merlin, she had missed that body. Ron's gaze landed on Harry and then he smiled. Harry spoke again, his eyes lowered to the floor, oblivious to the fact she was staring over his shoulder.

"This is kind of a shock. But... Well.. I mean, does this bloke make you happy?"

"Very happy." Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from grinning.

"Then I'm happy for you. I think." he finally answered, still not meeting her eyes.

"Well thanks, mate. But you gave your blessing a long time ago." Ron answered in a laughing tone. 

Harry's head snapped up and he leapt from the couch and turned around. His eyes widened and his face drained of almost any color. 

"Ron?" he whispered faintly. He slowly walked over to where the other man stood.

"Ok there, Harry?" Ron asked, smiling.

"Ron! Oh my fucking God!" Harry launched himself at Ron and the two of them embraced tightly. Hermione's heart literally ached at the sight. It was something that she thought she would never, ever see again. Her boys, together.

"Ron, where the bloody hell have you been?" Harry asked shakily, his face still reflecting his shock. He looked dazed. 

"It's a hell of a story, mate. Let me get dressed and I'll tell you everything."

Harry dropped down to the couch then immediately popped back up again.

"Oh my God! Ginny!"

He flew to Hermione's fireplace while Ron went into the bedroom to change and Hermione set about making more sandwiches, knowing this was going to be quite a long night. But she was loving every minute of it.

"Ginny!" Harry Floo called his wife. "Ginny, come through to Hermione's right now!"

A few seconds later, Ginny stumbled through the fireplace with a panicked look on her face. 

"What Harry? What's wrong? Is it Kaitlyn? Hermione, where are you?" she practically screeched.

"I'm here, Gin. Calm down. Too much excitement isn't good for the baby." Hermione came from the kitchen with a platter of food.

"Ok what in the name of Merlin is going on in here?" Ginny demanded. "You've just scared the life from me and now you're both as calm as can be and setting out a feast? Did I miss something?"

"Hello, baby sister." 

Ginny froze and then ever so slowly turned towards that familiar and desperately missed voice. She blinked. Her eyes narrowed. She marched over to Ron and smacked him hard on his arm.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you be alive and not tell us?" she demanded, before promptly bursting into tears and launching herself into her brother's arms. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, brat." he whispered, resting his chin atop her head. Ginny sniffled and mumbled something unintelligible against the front of his shirt. 

"Er, what was that Gin?" 

She pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I asked if you've seen Mum and Dad."

"Yeah but just for a moment. I came here straight away when they told me where Hermione was."

"And Kaitlyn? Have you seen her?"

"I have." he smiled proudly. "I'm still in shock but she's brilliant. And did I overhear Hermione saying something about another baby?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ah, yes. Your friend over there" she gestured with her head to Harry, who had a huge grin on is face, "can't keep his hands off his wife. We just found out."

"Wife, you say? Well then, it looks like more congratulations are in order." Ron gave Ginny another tight squeeze then turned to Harry and hugged him also. "Wicked news."

Hermione watched all of this unfold with a lump in her throat. It was just so amazing to see Ron back amongst them. A miracle. Just then the fireplace coughed out a flurry of red hair and freckled skin. It was the twins. George was barefoot and his shirt was on inside out and Fred was wearing only pyjama bottoms and his hair was standing on end as if he'd just came from bed.

"Ron!" They tackled him.

And so it went. For the next twenty minutes, various Weasleys erupted out of the fireplace. Apparently after Ron had left his Mum and Dad, they had waited as long as they could to give he and Hermione some time alone before informing the rest of the family of the news. The twins were closely followed by Bill and Fleur and their daughter Lola, then Charlie and finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It was a loud and joyous reunion with lots of happy tears. Hermione was amazed that all the noise hadn't woken Kaitlyn. But then, she always was a sound sleeper. Now that the whole family was gathered, Ron told everyone what had transpired. More tears were shed for Percy. Ron answered all the questions they asked and asked a lot of is own too. He found out that Fred and Angelina were just weeks away from their wedding and that George and Luna had just gotten engaged themselves. Charlie was home only for a little while before returning to Romania and his dragons. Bill and Fleur and Lola were about to get an addition to their family any day now, judging by Fleur's very swollen belly. Harry had completed Auror training and was now working as a field agent. Ginny ran the twin's Hogsmeade shop while they oversaw the one in Diagon Alley. Everyone seemed to be doing well and good.

Hermione could see the happiness shining in Ron's eyes. But she could also see he was tired. He needed to rest. She caught his eye and gestured imperceptibly towards the bedroom. He gave a small nod and then let loose with a huge yawn.

"Wow, I'm knackered." His eyes connected with Harry who caught on immediately and stood up. 

"Yeah, me and Gin are going to get home too. Ron, you and Hermione come over tomorrow, yeah? I don't have to be at work until three."

"Will do, mate."

Mrs. Weasley asked Ron where he was planning on staying now he was home. He gave her a look which clearly stated he thought her daft for ever asking.

"Where do you think, Mum? Here, with Hermione and the baby. I'll come and get my stuff tomorrow."

Fifteen minutes later, the last guest had departed and Ron and Hermione were alone once more. He sat down heavily on the couch.

"I love them, but Merlin, I forgot what it's like when everyone gets together."

Hermione laughed. 

"Ron, you must be exhausted. Why don't you go to bed and I'll be there in a minute. I just want to tidy the kitchen up."

Just then a gurgling cry reached them. Ron's eyes lit up.

"Is that..?"

"That would be your daughter looking for her midnight snack." Hermione smiled at him and took his hand. "Come with me, love."

TBC!!

 


End file.
